The great theif 'The pineapple haired illusionist'
by DarkRoadHina
Summary: Tsuna, a 16 year old boy, awakes one night to see the infamous theif in his bedroom. Could this be the start to explaining all the weird things going on in Tsuna's life? Who knows? R2718 6927 G27 and past guardians/27 AU
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Tsuna a 16 year old boy wakes up one night to have the famous thief 'The pineapple haired illusionist' in his bedroom. Could this be a start to a new adventure? A possible explanation about his weird dreams about a certain blonde haired man and rings? Why one of his friend's calls him 'Tenth'? Or even why the man he's grown up to know lives in his house? Who knows? But Tsuna will find out.

Couples: Main: 6927, Adult27, and 1827

Side couples: Possibly 8059

It's probably a bunch of crap, but if you liked it, i'll write more. Please review!

* * *

**Mukuro's POV**

There gaining on me. I knew I should have rested and recharged my powers. Chrome did warn me. I heard my breathing, it's so heavy. I need somewhere to hide, and lay low for a little while. Anywhere, anywhere, _anywhere_, **anywhere**. _Bingo_, the open window across the street took my fancy. They won't suspect there. I jumped off the roof, and flipped inside. Landing in, not very gracefully, I took a look at my surroundings. I'm in a bedroom, a very untidy messy bedroom.

"HIEEEE!" I heard a loud squeal and I twisted my head around. Upright in his bed, is a 16 year old boy, he has starfish hair and huge caramel eyes. _How fun_. I slinked towards him, and smiled, it seems no one heard his scream. He pinned himself to the wall stupidly, what a silly _silly_ boy, but by god he's ridiculously cute, could almost be a girl.

I loomed over him, my trademark chuckle getting the best of me.

"Don't scream, little starfish," I smirked as he attempted to scream again but nothing was coming out. His lips caught my attention, why do they look so inviting? _Peachy pink plump perfectness aching to be captivated._ Who is this boy?

"What's your name?" I whispered, stroking my fingers in his soft brunet locks.

"T-Tsunayoshi," he stuttered, while quivering.

"Well Tsunayoshi...I need to stay here for a while," I said, and he tilted his head and gave me an adorable frightened expression. God if I'm not careful I might actually pounce on him. I restrained myself slightly, but didn't back away.

"Why is that?" he asked, his voice stammering.

"Because I'm hiding from the law, haven't you heard of me, I'm the infamous thief 'the pineapple haired illusionist'!"

* * *

Mukuro woke up from a deep slumber, and leaned forward. He was still tired; this wasn't going to fare well with tonight's raid.

"Mukuro-sama, breakfast is ready," he heard a cute voice say and he drifted sluggishly into the kitchen, his pineapple like hair style sticking up more than usual. He plonked himself at the kitchen table that was in the middle of their quite spacious hide out, which was also a lot like a normal apartment. His animalistic friend Ken was already perched up on his chair, it looked like he was salivating in hunger, but was it for the breakfast or the cute purple haired girl bringing the plates to the table? Before Mukuro could hit him, someone already had, and he gave his yo-yo obsessed friend a thankful smirk for his rather needed deed.

While Chrome rushed over to help the fallen animal, Mukuro reached over –head still on the table- for a newspaper; the front cover's title made him smile.

'The pineapple haired illusionist strikes again! Will he ever be stopped?'

No way in hell! Mukuro chuckled to himself, and lifted his head as Chrome placed a delicious smelling breakfast in front of him.

Mukuro glanced at it lazily; as good as it smelt he was far too tired to eat. He prodded the morsels with his fork and then laid his head back down onto the table.

"Mukuro-sama, are you alright?" she questioned, pressing a slender palm to his forehead, "Well you don't seem to have a fever, but I don't advise doing tonight's raid Mu—

"Nonsense! I'm fine, I'm fine, see," he grabbed his fork and shovelled the food into his mouth to prove a point. Chrome sighed a little, but then gave her best friend a small smile.

"If you say so," she said, and then trotted over to give Chikasu, the yo-yo fanatic, his breakfast.

There was no way Mukuro would miss a raid, it was his job, his pride, to take away treasures that belonged to the mafia. Those treasures would definitely be his. He had a right to them; consider it compensation for the horrible torment they caused on his with their experiments. Mukuro shuddered a little reminiscing about his horrific past. That was behind him now, he had killed them all. He only had one focus now. That was to take what he deemed mafia 'treasures', but he secretly knew that those treasures, in the museums, behind well guarded glass cases, were weapons. Ruthless deadly weapons, weapons Mukuro could use to take over the mafia, create a world war three, and the outcome of it all; a cleansed world! A world without the disgusting vile creates that was the 'mafia'. And most of all, the main group...the Vongola.

Every time he heard the ninth boss of Vongola being mentioned on his television, his blood would boil. That man looked so innocent, but Mukuro knew it was all a cover up, a well thought out lie; to mask the true horror that was 'the mafia'.

"Is that right Vongola 9th, you're looking for an heir, so your stepping down from your position?" Mukuro heard in the back of his mind, and he turned his head to notice Chikasu was watching the television. At the sight of the Vongola 9th, Mukuro clenched his fists, but kept his cool. A woman in a blouse and cropped skirt, her perfect hair in place, was interviewing him. Her microphone leaning over to ask him questions, each of them he answered with a polite smile.

"Turn it off."

The three other house members twisted to see Mukuro's demonic aura, and with that Ken quickly rushed over to switch the channel. Now it was replaced with a cartoon show, and created an overall comfortable background noise for the members of the household.

After breakfast was polished off, Mukuro wandered off to his bedroom to pick what clothes would be appropriate for tonight's raid. Well maybe dressing as a guard would help; he reached in his draw and pulled it out. Quick as a flash of light, he was dressed and examining himself in front of the bedroom mirror. A little chuckle, a lot like his, came from behind and he turned with a smile.

"You're such a drama queen Mukuro-sama," Chrome giggled, her lips displaying a delicate smile, and her one eye visible showed ultimate happiness.

"Are you going to be joining me tonight my beloved Chrome?" he asked, and she shook her head.

"I have to cook dinner tonight for Ken and Chikasu, I'll make sure there's some in the fridge for you when you get back," she said, and Mukuro went over and gave her a tight squeeze.

"M-Mukuro-sama?" her voice squeaked, in a quite questioning tone.

"Your great my little Chrome," he whispered into her hair and the rosy tinge took her cheeks captive.

"Thanks Mukuro-sama," she said silently, and rested in his hold. After a long 3 minutes past, they separated and carried on with their daily jobs.

Mukuro reached down for the guard hat and rested it on his head. _Now I can make myself look like someone else for, 1...2...3...4 hours, I can't remember is it three or four_, he asked himself but then shrugged it off. It wouldn't matter; he would be out in matter of minutes. He walked over to the bathroom but then slumped over, bashing his head on the doorframe slightly.

He looked around in hope nobody saw and continued walking, that was weird, maybe Chrome was right, maybe he shouldn't do tonight's rai—

Out of the question, he was doing tonight's raid even if it killed him. Yet today he was feeling rather light headed. _I'm just tired_, he told himself.

"I'll just drink coffee in a bit," he said to himself, noticing the dark rings under his eyes.

He grabbed a brush from the bath room cabinet and pulled it through his hair. As much as he tried to smooth out the pineapple like piece of hair, it refused to go down.

After a 15 minute battle with it, he waved a white flag, and left the bathroom with a solemn look on his face.

He reached over for a book that contained an analysis on what he was going to steal tonight. Tonight steal were 'X-gloves'. Now most people think there just mittens, what the hell are they going to do, but worn by the right person gives them ultimate strength, especially if you're a sky ring holder. Which he just happened to have, a sky ring that is. He hadn't tried it out yet, but apparently it contained the perfect power that the first Vongola boss had. And that power shall be his, yet why was it whenever he touched the rings that he had stolen; one in particular seemed to be...calling for him?

He brushed it off his mind, and instead thought about how his plan was going to go tonight. He would walk in as one of the guards, and then tie the boss up, when the boss is tied turn into the boss and tell everyone they get the night off, after that get changed into different clothes to show off to the press, the cape and the mask would do nicely. Cliché, he knows, but its fun. After that he would steal his prize, and make it on his way home, dodging the cops and his main annoyance known as Hibari Kyouya. That teen had it in for him, probably ever since Mukuro beat him in a fight after a getaway.

Hibari was 18, a little older than Mukuro who was 17, but still Mukuro topped his height. He was always lurking somewhere in the shadows of his raids. Supposedly the high school prefect was going to 'bite him to death', when Mukuro heard that he only chuckled. He remembered taunting the skylark by saying "Oh would that be sexually or not? Kyo-chan you dirty boy."

After that he remembered the prefect lunging for him, nearly catching him, which was not a smart idea Mukuro agreed but it was rather amusing.

So with everything well thought out, Mukuro headed back in the kitchen to drink coffee. A lot of coffee.

* * *

Tsuna awoke from a deep slumber, he had that dream again, where a man was smiling and holding his hand. A blonde man, almost like a dream big brother. He was handsome, kind and brave. They would always meet in a field of flowers, and the man would always give him a warm hug on every meeting.

In the end Tsuna had taken to calling him 'oni-san' which the man had no problem with. He told Tsuna that he and Tsuna were connected by two things, their souls and the sky. Tsuna always thought that was weird, but he had to admit that every time the sky was bright and blue, he was drawn to it and his mood perked up instantly.

The man presented a pair of gloves and a ring; he told Tsuna that one day they would be his. But what were they for?

Tsuna was actually surprised that his uncle Reborn hadn't woken him up this morning; it was about this time his uncle would be looming over him with a mallet. Scaring the ever loving shit out of Tsuna every morning, but no he wasn't here. Strange, was a word that sprung to Tsuna's mind and got up and groggily walked downstairs.

"Morning Kaa-san," he mumbled, as his mother turned around and gave him a bright smile, "Where's Uncle Reborn?"

"Oh he went out this morning, apparently there's been trouble at work, but don't worry he'll be back soon," his mother replied and then ushered him to the table to eat his feast of a breakfast. _I'm not worried_, Tsuna told himself, and in fact he was slightly relieved, this was a day that lacked the beatings.

After his breakfast was finished, Tsuna wandered wearily up the stairs to put on his school uniform.

"TSU-KUN!" his mother shouted, and Tsuna popped his cute little head around the door.

"Your friends are here to walk you to school," she informed him and he nodded. That would be Gokudera and Yamamoto. He had met Yamamoto in pre-school, and after he protected Tsuna from some bullies the two became great friends. Gokudera on the other hand he had met in middle school, they hadn't got on at first, in fact Gokudera seemed to hate him and Tsuna didn't know why, but after an incident in the class room that concluded of Tsuna ending up being badly bruised as he pushed Gokudera out of the way when a huge ceiling lamp nearly fell onto Gokudera's head. After that little accident, Tsuna couldn't work out why is friend gave him the nickname 'Tenth', but Tsuna let it slide even though sometimes he wished his friend would just call him 'Tsuna'.

When he got downstairs, he flew the door wide open, getting ready to greet his two best friends, but froze up.

"Herbivore."

It was Hibari. Now him and Tsuna were kind of friends, well they were more like secret friends. Even though Hibari would always say he didn't have any friends.

They had met when Tsuna was 6. Tsuna was playing in the garden when Nana, his mother, appeared with another lady who also had her own little boy. He was two years older than Tsuna, and his presence made Tsuna a little frightened but a little dazed. The boy was quite beautiful and had shiny platinum eyes.

Tsuna had hidden straight behind his mother's leg, and he heard the other mumble 'pathetic'.

In spite of that, Hibari was often with Tsuna on days Yamamoto wasn't there. He said if anyone were to hurt him then he would bite them to death. The only problem was every time Tsuna said 'Hibari is a great friend', Hibari would always hit him. So Tsuna took that as, he's probably too proud to admit it.

Even now Hibari unconsciously looked out for him, and Tsuna really did consider the 18 year old as protective big brother.

So to see Hibari in the morning was surprising, as he only did it occasionally, and when I say occasionally I mean hardly at all.

"Hibari-san?" Tsuna said noticing the brooding teen in his doorway.

"Herbivore."

"It's good to see you Hibari, is something the matter, you hardly come see me in the morning, or ev—

"No nothing's wrong, I just need to make sure you get to school this morning Herbivore, so hurry up," he answered back, tugging Tsuna forward a little using a silver tonfa.

"But wait what about Yamamoto and Gokudera?" Tsuna questioned frantically, he didn't want his friends to think he had ditched them.

"Those herbivores can get over it, come on Herbivore," he said before pushing Tsuna in front of him, who magically had his bag and shoes on now, and urging him in a direction with his tonfa.

They had already walked past the corner shop, then the park, another 10 minutes and then would at school.

Tsuna cringed at how silent his trip was, and every time he looked out of the corner of his eye, Hibari's silver orbs were staring at him intensely. Finally he paused and turned to his tonfa wielding friend.

"What's wrong Herbivore?" Hibari asked noticing Tsuna was standing still in the middle of the street.

"Well...Hibari-san is very quiet and is staring at me funny, so I wondered is there anything wrong Hibari-san?" he said hesitantly as the prefect's eyes narrowed. Tsuna froze up as he watched Hibari's eyes study him up and down, a slight blush painting his adorable little face.

"H-Hibari-san?"

"Nothing is wrong Tsunayoshi, stop worrying."

Tsuna smiled at that, it wasn't very often his older friend called him by his name, and it made him feel all warm and tingly in side every time he said it.

"I see, ok then," he gave Hibari a warm smile, and this time it was the prefect who remained stationary as they proceeded to walk.

"Hibari-san?"

Tsuna looked at the prefect dubiously, taking in that his silver slits were wider than usual.

It didn't take long before Hibari came back to earth.

"Hibari what's wrong?"

"Herbivore, hurry up we need to get to school, I need to bite people to death," he said completely dodging Tsuna's question. Tsuna sighed a little and continued to walk, well whatever it was its obviously not that important.

* * *

Chugging down his 8th cup of the coffee of the day, Mukuro was now well and truly wired. Chrome particularly chucked the coffee bean jar out of the window when she noticed Mukuro heading for some more.

"Mukuro-sama, no more coffee!" she said quite sternly, not that it affected Mukuro much, he just frowned and went to sit down on the sofa.

**Flick**. He turned the television on and scrolled through the channels. _Cartoon no, girl's gone crazy, hell no! Powerpuff girls, I'm not 5 anymore, Baseball news, boring. Who is this pineapple haired illusionist? Bingo._ Mukuro smiled and wriggled smugly into his plush sofa.

"Who is the 'pineapple haired illusionist'? That's the question on all authorities lips right now. It has also deeply concerned the man who put all the treasures in the museums himself, the great Vongola 9th," Mukuro let out a low growl as the man he blamed for all the mafia's disgusting deeds appeared looking innocent. _How much blood did he have on his hands?_

"I'm quite worried about why the thief only goes for the items that I've donated, and if anyone has any information on him what so ever, please contact Vongola head quarters, we would be more than grateful, thank you," after the 9th boss of Vongola finished his little speech, the very made up reporter turned back to face the camera.

"And there you have it people, please help this wonderful man!"

**Clack.** The telly wasn't broken, but when the remote hit it with force, it made a loud noise which had Chrome running in, full worry mode.

"M-Mukuro-sama? Are you ok? What's wrong?" his friend squeaked urgently, noting that Mukuro's eyes had disappeared under his fringe, like the times when he was really pissed off.

"M-M-Mukuro-sama?" Chrome repeated, looking increasingly worried.

"Yes Chrome? I'm fine," he said with a rather freaky fake grin plastered to his handsome face.

"Well..." she paused, a hesitant tone taking over, "If you say so."

She then wandered out leaving a rather grumpy Mukuro; on his own. He took a look down at his designer watch, _5 o'clock_, he had an hour and then he needed to get going.

Tsuna flicked on his bed side light and stared blankly at his homework. He didn't get any of it. The maths homework meant bugger all to him, and he found himself tapping his pen violently against the desk to hold back the urge to scream.

"Dame-Tsuna what are you doing?"

"HIEEE!" Tsuna nearly jumped out of his skin when he noticed his tall fedora hat wearing uncle bending over his shoulder. Their faces inches apart.

"Idiot!" Reborn frowned before bonking Tsuna on the head for his overreaction.

"Ow REBORN!" Tsuna whinged, a little embarrassed, his eyes glistening with fresh tears, and his cheeks were dusted with a rose coloured blush.

"Aw, I used to like it when you called me Uncle Reborn!" Reborn cooed playfully, making Tsuna blush some more.

"Well you're only 8 years older than me, you're more like _big brother _Reborn, but calling you that is just sickening," Tsuna bravely stated.

"Now I agree with you there, so what are you doing?" Reborn asked again and then smirked at the unfinished homework.

"A Dame-Tsuna is always a Dame-Tsuna," Reborn chuckled making Tsuna scowl.

"And a Reborn is always a mean Reborn," he grumbled under his breath.

"What was that Tsunayoshi?" Reborn replied with a phony smile that made Tsuna recoil slightly.

"Ahahah nothing Reborn, nothing."

"Better have been nothing," he whispered tauntingly into Tsuna's ear, causing the boy to shudder.

"Are you stuck then?"

"Yes, sadly, I just don't get it Reborn."

"Well let's see," Reborn leaned over Tsuna again, his back pressing into Tsuna's small frame. Tsuna blushed a little more and tried to concentrate on his homework, it wasn't like he fancied Reborn. Ok, everyone had to admit that the man was attractive, with his sexy smirk, pitch black eyes and perfect physique. He was the sort of man men everywhere were jealous of, as well as slightly attracted.

It wasn't like he was Tsuna's real uncle anyway. He had moved in when Tsuna was younger and now he was just like part of the family. So it wasn't that bad to admit that the man was quite hot. But if Tsuna had to go down that route, Hibari was also quite hot, and so was Gokudera and don't forget Yamamoto. Tsuna smacked his head on the table much to Reborn's amusement.

_Erase the thoughts Tsuna, Erase them, you like that pretty red headed girl at school, not guys, not guys_, he told himself while Reborn raised an eyebrow.

"Was Dame-Tsuna thinking about something...inappropriate?" Tsuna blushed as the question rolled off Reborn's tongue.

"No! Definitely not!" the small teen protested madly, this only making Reborn's smirk increase.

"Obviously you were," he chuckled and Tsuna slammed his head on the desk again.

"Now do you want my help or not?" he asked, looking at the pathetic boy.

"YES! THANK YOU REBORN!" he cried out ecstatically.

"Ok what don't you get?"

"Eheheheh— all of it."

* * *

The plan was already in action. The boss was tied up; the other guards had gone home, and no Kyouya in sight. _Almost too good to be true_, Mukuro thought to himself but he soon eliminated that thought. He could see the gloves in sight, and his smile increased. He was dressed up appropriately now; looking what most females would say was rather 'mysterious and sexy'. As he approached, he did a silly little twirl, loving the fact it was so easy. He lifted up the box, and the alarm didn't even sound. Mukuro sighed a little, I mean he was hoping for something a little more...challenging.

He placed the small gloves into a bag, whoever these were made for they must have petite hands, _weird_ he thought these were for a mafia boss. As he stepped away, he knew it wasn't this easy.

He swerved round.

"You can come out now Kyo-chan, I know you're here," he said playfully into the darkness. As expected the teen prefect emerged from the darkness, tonfas in hand.

"Have you come to play with me, I'm sorry but as an adult I don't have time to play games," Mukuro said mockingly, and Hibari only growled.

The space between them got smaller, which knocked Mukuro off guard. Oh crap, he thought to himself whilst turning to scurry away. Mukuro sent lots of illusions to try and trick Hibari, but he was having none of it. Mukuro jumped to a higher ledge which lead him out onto the roof. _Looks like it'll be roof jumping from here_.

However when he got outside, his eyes widened in horror. A whole army of stupid hair styled men were everywhere. It wasn't long till they noticed him.

He did a quick run up, noticing Hibari was hot on his trail, and jumped onto another building. The land was pretty smooth, but Mukuro was already feeling knackered. He jumped again and again, looking over his shoulder slightly. Hibari wasn't in sight anymore but that doesn't mean he could rest. He could hear them gaining on him and he started to panic, his breath quickening. "I knew I should have rested and recharged my powers. Chrome did warn me," he said to himself with a few curse words. He needed to hide now, anywhere, _anywhere_, **anywhere!** He scanned from side to side, glancing back and fourth. _An open window, perfect._

He landed in, with no grace what so ever, and took his surroundings in quick. He was in a bedroom, a very messy one at that.

"HIEEEEEE!"

* * *

**Tsuna's POV**

The scream left my lungs, as my eyes hit the cloaked man in my bedroom. A burglar? I quickly glanced at my door to see if anyone had heard me, but no one had. Damm you Uncle Reborn! You bloody heavy sleeper! I felt my back hit the wall as he turned to face me. He let out a low chuckle, and I quivered.

"Don't scream my little starfish," I heard him say with a smirk, and I went to scream again but nothing left my lips. Just thin air, oh crap.

He came closer, and I could feel myself trembling, soon he was right beside me. His hand caressing my hair lightly. Someone help me!

"What's your name?" he asked, and I began to stutter.

"T-Tsunayoshi," I said through stutters and he gave me a creepy smile.

"Well Tsunayoshi...I need to stay here for a while," he whispered, and on arrival of his last statement I gawped, my mouth opening wide. I tilted my head slightly to look at him more, and I opened my mouth in shock.

"Why is that?" I asked stupidly. I should just try and scream again, but this guy has me locked, I'm frozen solid.

"Because I'm hiding from the law, haven't you heard of me, I'm the infamous thief 'the pineapple haired illusionist'!" he stated proudly, and my mouth opened even more. I let out a little gasp; he's the thief on telly. Dear god! What the hell! But wait a second...if he was the infamous thief...then why was using my bedroom to hide out in.

"I don't believe you," I said out loud, and then my hand quickly shot up to my mouth as he gave me a threatening look supported with a lecherous smile.

"Why don't you believe me Tsunayoshi?" he asked, his hand travelling through my hair again.

"I thought thieves didn't use boy's bedrooms as hide outs," I uttered, and he flinched.

"Well...if you promise to keep it a secret, I'm not here because I want to be," he said and then crossed his arms, was he showing... me his humanity?

"I need to recharge my powers, I was getting chased, by a skylark," he groaned, and sat down on my bed next to me. I almost shrieked at the space between me and him, but he just sniggered, and pulled in closer. With my cheeks flaring at the closeness, his smile widened, and making me shudder. I still couldn't see his eyes behind that mask.

"Hey Tsunayoshi, if you don't tell anyone about this, do you mind if I take my mask off?" he requested, and I felt myself nod a little, "Brilliant."

I gasped a little when I came face to face with an incredibly handsome teenager with...one crimson eye...and one sapphire eye. The crimson one though was just weird; had a symbol right in the centre.

"What the heck?" I mouthed and he just chuckled.

"Does it interest you?" he says and poked his face closer to mine. I wish he would get out of my personal bubble, I mean he's attractive and all. Like really attractive...like Reborn attractive...or Hibari attractive...WAIT WHAT AM I SAYING!

"Tsunayoshi some very bad people did this to me, and so I steal to get back at them," he told me, and I nodded only half listening as the other side of my brain started to panic.

"I would love to have eyes like yours though, they are so round, and beautiful, I could almost melt in them," my whole face flushed at the compliments he was giving me and I was about to protest, but that was until I noticed he was now straddling me His lips were probably about two centimetres away from his and he was looking into my own eyes hungrily.

Now this time I let out the scream. The older teen panicked, and shoved his mask back on. Finally I heard movement in the house, and my door slammed open.

"Dame-Tsuna you have some nerve..."

The whole room became filled with a pregnant pause, and I just gave Reborn a begging look.

"Help me..." I hissed at him, and in a flash he pulled out a gun. I watched the teen smirk.

"Back away from the boy, and I won't hurt you," Reborn said bitterly, in my entire life I had never, and I repeat never, seen Reborn like this. Reborn pulled out a gun and my eyes widened, I didn't know he owned a gun.

This was it, the other guy would get off me and flee, I know it! Hands wrapped around my neck and I let out a squeak in reply. The space was now closed, and I felt a mouth pressed to mine. Their soft...lovely soft...and warm...WHAT AM I SAYING?

**BANG**. I closed my eyes as I heard the gun Reborn was carrying go off. When the shot rang off, I opened my eyes slowly, yet to only have them widen more. He was gone. Actually not there anymore! Vanished! IN THIN AIR!

"See you soon my little Tsunayoshi." The whisper bounced around my ear, and I looked around the room searching for him, I swore I just heard him.

He was gone; all that was left in the room now was myself, Reborn and dirty clothes.

"Reborn..." I whispered my whole body in shock after what just happened. My first kiss was stolen by a perverted thief. I raised my fingers to my lips, and I felt my cheeks growing hot.

Now I really wanted to cry.

"Reborn!"

I gasped slightly, as the older man's arms wrapped around me, but I clung onto them. Like they were a safety barrier.

"If he comes again Tsuna, I'll kill him."

I didn't even answer back, I just gripped tighter. God...I'm going to feel crappy in the morning.

Reborn finally let go of me, and turned to the door.

"Reborn?" I said, my voice barely a whisper, but he heard.

"Yes?"

"Urmmm...would you sleep in here tonight?" I murmured my red face on full throttle.

I'm just waiting for the 'don't be childish Dame-Tsuna'. But to my surprise it doesn't appear. Instead I felt him perch on my bed.

"Fine, now lie down," he said in a soothing voice, and I did as he asked. I really do feel like a little kid. I gazed up at him and he gave me a soft smile in return.

"I'm not going anywhere, so don't worry," he said to me, like I was a little child even though I'm 16. I bit down the embarrassment and closed my eyes.

With Reborn there I feel safe...

* * *

(( A/N: This is kinda crappy, Ok this is my first chapter of this story, another one coming soon. It'll come faster if you review...hinty hinty hint. It's probably crap anyways. So the three main pairing are 6927, AdultR27 and 1827. Not sure which one is going to be the winner of the Tuna in the end yet, seeing as I've just started. Please Review, I would be most happy with a review. God I sounded twatty then. Sorry if it makes any characters OC. I might even add a bit of G27 in it, oh and while I'm at it, if you would like, please read my story 'Guardians: The visual novel' but you don't have to if you don't wanna. PLEASE REVIEW! Bye bye!))


	2. Chapter 2

I love you guys, thanks all 16 you who reviewed on my first chapter, including the 10 of you that faved, and the 17 of you that alerted. I'm so happy.

**Breathless02** Thanks so much! **AngelDono **Thanks for reading them both I really appericate it, and agree with you, I also want more ultimate uke Tsuna! xD **funnyhappyday**Cheers **Suzu no Miya**Thanks I'm just a little negative ehehe, and ok! Lots of people seem to be rooting for R27 atm, I love that couple but I feel that the poor other two ones aren't really being supported so much *cuddles 6927 and 1827* xD **Plushiepaw** Thanks! Love27tuna I'm glad you like it but your question confuses me a little X3 I'm a spanner so ignore me if I'm stupid. **ezcap1st**awww poor perv Mukuro xD, but I'm glad you like it. **Kichou****, AmiiStarr, ****LaCremeLaVanille****, ****X-Ulquiorra-X****, ****julesstar****, ****Silmeria**Thanks you lot (Sorry you lot's of you guy's said similar things and after while I was getting lazy...sorry xD) **CH0C0CANDYZ** tehe lol I want a cute Tsuna for Christmas xD, **loveyaoigirl4ever** I was kinda heading down that route anyways :P, **xxxKimi-chan** hehehe thanks and yes let the tsuna-fish loving begin!

Ok I should let you read now, hope you enjoy it. Might be a bit shoddy but then again I'm so negative about everything I do!

Couples: Main: 6927, Adult27, and 1827

Side couples: Possibly 8059

* * *

I nearly had him, _nearly_, this is _**unacceptable**_. Someone like me doesn't cock up this much. I laid myself down onto my bed and tried to sleep. I failed, it wasn't happening. I was far to pissed off to sleep. I finally had that bastard. He actually looked surprised when I first lunged at him, his body language told me. **Grrrr...That damm herbivore pineapple bastard!** I hate him. How does he always escape? Why can he escape when he act's like every raid is playtime? That its all a game. He's not like the other herbivores, he's worse. I hate him the most to the point where I feel like a herbivore myself. Not acceptable! _Midori tanabiku namimori no  
Dai naku shou naku nami ga ii._ Just great, who the fuck is calling me now! I flicked open my phone and raised an eyebrow. _Reborn_, the man who lives with Sawada, what did he want?

"This better be important," I grumbled down the phone, and normally the man would laugh but I heard no laugh instead I just heard a serious voice.

"It is... very important."

* * *

"How was last night's raid Mukuro?" the purple haired girl asked, her face popping around the door of Mukuro's bedroom. She was more than surprised to be greeted with huge smirk that was almost completing the older teen's face.

"I take it was good then," she said to herself, as the man didn't reply but instead just smiled. She moved over and perched on his bed. In reply, he just continued to smile. Ok...this was getting a little creepy now.

"Mukuro-sama? Is there something you would to tell me?" Chrome asked, sensing the eagerness pouring out of the young man, to where he was like a 5 year old experiencing something new and going straight to tell mummy.

"My beloved Chrome...I think I'm in love."

The first thing Chrome did was raise both eyebrows, her mouth opening a little from shock. _So is this what Mukuro is like when he's in love, how strange,_ she laughed inside her head, as the man sighed happily in admiration.

"With who Mukuro-sama?" she asked eagerly, it had been ages since she had a chat like this, it reminded of her when her and her friends from school would talk about boys. Those days were far behind her now, but she didn't so much care, her friends she had now were much better, even if they were all males.  
Mukuro sighed heavily again, a Cheshire cat smile spreading thick.

"Mukuro if you don't tell me, I'm going to think it's that prefect Hibari," she chuckled as she watched her friend go straight into protest mode.

"KYO-CHAN! Oh you think low of me Chrome, I do have taste you know," he declared and the girl giggled some more.

"I know, I know, but if you keep sighing, how am I going to know?" she said tilting her head to side in a sort of cute gesture.

"His name is Tsunayoshi."

"It's a he?" Chrome cheeped in surprise, and held her hands up to her cheeks in embarrassment. _I didn't know Mukuro was on the other side of the fence, maybe this is like the sort of stories I read on the internet_, she considered.

"Yes, and he's the cutest thing on this planet, well apart from you my dear," he stated happily.

"How did you meet him?" Chrome then asked, this really did remind her of a conversation between girls talking about new crushes.

"You wouldn't believe it but I actually met him last night after I stole the gloves."

"Where did you meet him Mukuro-sama?" she said quietly raising an eyebrow, hardly anyone was out that late, it started making her suspicious. Mukuro laughed peculiarly, his hands doing a little jig, and the rest of his body started to fidget.

"Well...I kind of need somewhere to re-charge my powers, and his...bedroom window was open."

"Mukuro-sama...you're not serious."

"Yes I jumped in!" he exclaimed ecstatically, leaning back, pretending to swoon, and being incredibly over dramatic.

"Mukuro-sama, you shouldn't do that!" Chrome scolded him, "As long as they didn't see your face...he didn't see your face did he...Mukuro-sama?" _Silence._

The girl nearly felt like hitting him, she would never really do it but she couldn't believe it. His face said it all over; he had let the boy see his face. What if the boy reports to the police about what he looks like! Chrome shuddered as she pictured the police going to the Vongola head quarters, they could guess it was Mukuro. They would track him down, and take him away from her, and probably Ken and Chikasu too.

"Mukuro-sama, please tell me you didn't let him see your face?" she uttered sadly, her face a complete wreck over imagining the worse.

"Chrome! Chrome dear don't worry he didn't see my face," Mukuro replied quickly, picking up on the girl's broken hearted posture.

"Your not lying to me are you?" she asked, her little lips trembling as she hung onto his words.

"Of course not Chrome."

"Well...what does he look like?" Chrome said hesitantly, heading back to their previous topic.

"Well first he was too cute for his own good, he has these giant saucers for eyes, there so unusual, like giant honey pools, and also he had this manic crazy spiky hair, but it was so soft Chrome, like a fluffy chick kufufufufufufu."

Chrome smiled wearily at his rambles about how he was the cutest thing alive, and how his lips were really soft too..._**wait how his lips were really soft?**_

"MUKURO-SAMA! DID YOU KISS HIM?" Chrome squeaked, her whole face flushing at the very idea.

"Kufufufufufufu...let's keep it a secret ok," he winked and Chrome gave him a disapproved look.

"Did he want a kiss Mukuro-sama?"

Nothing but silence, _**oh Mukuro!**_

"Mukuro-sama, you might have scared him you know," Chrome murmured but her friend took no notice and continued to grin.

"And I would have kissed him some more if that bloody man hadn't come in!" Mukuro said out loud.

"Someone else saw you?"

"Yer...I also got shot at," Mukuro replied back like it didn't matter, it really _really_ did matter though!

"Mukuro-sama? Who was this boy? The only people that have guns are hunters or the ...mafia," she watched Mukuro flinch as she said the word mafia.

"A cute innocent thing like that is definitely not in the mafia, and anyways he wasn't the one with the gun," Mukuro said defending his new crush, like some crazy love drunk girl who would deny all the bad things about that beloved, even if their beloveds were jerks.

"Well...I guess but Mukuro-sama, if I were you, I wouldn't go back...I mean next time you could get seriously hurt!" Chrome cried out, her one violet eye widening in horror.

"Chrome, I'll be alright, please stop worrying for me," he spoke softly, and ruffled the girl's similar pineapple hairstyle. She calmed down a little, and hummed quietly. It was kind of like petting a little cat.

Chrome thought now was a good idea to change the subject, she didn't want to talk about his crush anymore, not that she was jealous, just when her told her about him there were so many dangerous things included with this new love interest of his.

"So Mukuro-sama you have the X-gloves now, that means you can try out them with the sky ring," Chrome said recalling the rings he had stolen before.

"Oh you're right! I forgot about them...kufufufufufufu."

Chrome nearly face palmed, a love struck Mukuro was a damm forgetful Mukuro.

* * *

Tsuna rolled over onto his side, and let out a small peaceful groan. He continued to snuggle into the warmth that now seemed to be captivating the left side of his bed, his eyes shut peacefully. _Wait what was that?_ Tsuna opened his eyes gradually, and looked for the source of heat.

"HIEEEEEEE!" he squealed quite loudly. _The reason why?_ Across from Tsuna was his Uncle Reborn, who was now wide awake, clamming one hand over his ear and the other over Tsuna's loud mouth.

"Dame-Tsuna! Do you understand how fucking early it is for you to be screaming!" he snarled and Tsuna flinched.

"Sorry Uncle Reborn! Sorrwe!" he squeaked, continuing to apologize to Reborn over and over again, much to the older man's annoyance.

"Shut up Dame-Tsuna!" he said in a warning tone, shutting the teenager up immediately. Reborn sighed and his dark eyes hit Tsuna's honey coloured own.

"That's better, squeal that loudly again in the morning and I'll kill you," he grumbled rubbing his pitch black spikes, but then he smirked, "Did you just call me Uncle Reborn?"

Tsuna blushed immediately and used his duvet to cover up his embarrassment.

"I thought we weren't calling me that anymore, unless you want to Dame-Tsuna, because I wouldn't mind at al—

"Reborn!" a muffled grumble came from under the duvet, and then out popped Tsuna's adorable head, his hair tousled from hiding under his bed sheet, his cheeks a rosy pink. His little mouth opened wide, and his face looked most definitely flustered.

"What are you doing in my bed?" he demanded to know, staring at the man with his huge pebbles for eyes.

"Aw Dame-Tsuna you insult me!" he cooed mischievously and zoomed in on the boy's small face, "You were the one who insisted on me staying here last night, remember?"

That's when it hit Tsuna –before he could even blush at the space between him and the man- like a train, last night that thief from the television had invaded his room and taken his first kiss.

"Jesus Christ..."

"Oh so you remember now."

"Yes." Tsuna slid himself up and leant against the dashboard of his single bed. In a daze he looked up to the ceiling, his fingertips slowly tracing his lips, a red tinge growing thick on his face.

"I feel so violated," Tsuna whimpered, pouting miserably.

"What the hell are you on about Dame-Tsuna?"

"Well...that was my..."

"First Kiss? SERIOUSLY?" Tsuna dug himself under the covers again as Reborn laughed hysterically.

"It's not funny," Tsuna cried out, though it was muffled from the duvet. He removed himself again, cheeks a blazing, and sniffed.

"I was saving it for someone nice," he sniffled, and Reborn tried hard not to laugh.

"You're such a pubescent girl Dame-Tsuna!"

"REBORN!"

"Hey, quiet down girly," he taunted playfully, and ruffled Tsuna's soft locks, only making the younger boy scowl.

"You're such a meanie!"

"And you insult like a 5 year old."

"I choose not to swear preferably, only if it is needed," Tsuna stated proudly, and crawled out of bed. Today was a weekend luckily, and so he didn't have to rush to boring old school. He heard his phone vibrate, but before he could reach it Reborn was flicking through his phone like no tomorrow.

"REBORN!"

"Dame-Tsuna what?"

"You're not supposed to flick through other people's things, for the sake of privacy!" Tsuna squeaked, and ran over to reach for his phone. However Reborn had other ideas.

Tsuna went flying, as he tripped over a very convenient placed leg.

He heard a low chuckle, and whimpered as he rubbed the now sore spot on his small head.

Now on all fours, Tsuna crawled over lazily, whimpering and cursing as he watched the taller man flick through his privacy.

"Ooooo who's this girl you like Dame-Tsuna?" he heard the other mock, and blushed furiously.

"She's just a girl from school," Tsuna stated before lunging for his phone, only for Reborn to dodge, and have the boy land face first on his bed.

"Just a girl from school...I see, if she's just some girl then your not interested are you?" Reborn chuckled, smirking down at the boy who was currently faceplanting the bed sheets.

"I...I!hmm...I—nter—ested!" a muffle came from the bed.

"Well who is the lucky lady then?" Reborn joked as Tsuna lifted up his head.

"Umm...well it's not like she likes me anyways," Tsuna cried trying to dodge the subject, or delay it, either one sounded nice.

"Who is it?" Reborn repeated.

"One of the schools idols, Kyoko Sasagawa, she's so...nice and cute, and she talks to me, and she's not clingy and she's cute, and pretty, and charming and her smile is..."

Tsuna turned and frowned as he was interrupted by gagging noises made by the 24 year old man sat on his bed.

"You really are like a little school girl Dame-Tsuna," Reborn snickered, and Tsuna went the shade of a tomatoe.

"Well unlike you I wasn't blessed with good looks," Tsuna frowned, reaching for his phone that was still in the grasp of the other.

As Tsuna grumbled it became like an endless battle, lots of effort on Tsuna's side, hardly any from the opposing side of Reborn.

Reborn lifted it up higher and tilted his head to stare up at the phone while the petite teen was reaching over to try and grab it. Reborn, from the corner of his eyes could see that the boy was growing furious by each second, trying to reach for his procession. It looked like he was about to prepare a climbing expedition on the fedora obsessed man.

"Reborn please give it to me!" he whinged, as he climbed onto the bed, standing up on it so he was could reach Reborn's hand that had a firm grip around his phone. He glanced up at him, and moved the phone further away from him so he had to lean forwards if he were to try and get it again. However being a Dame-Tsuna it's bound to go wrong, and like many times Tsuna tripped and fell.

* * *

"Oh Kyouya-kun it's been a while, how have you been? How's your mother?" the eager little house wife, also known as Nana Sawada, asked the boy who was she had just let in. Her apron on and a spatula in hand.

The quiet boy gave her a gentle smirk, not a cruel one, but one of the nicer ones for people he showed respect for.

"My mother's fine Mrs Sawada and I've been pleasant thank you for asking, how have you been?" the teen prefect replied, his presence filling up the hallway.

"Oh I've been fine, Tsu-kun has been as silly as always, oh you must have come to see him, he's up in his room, go up if you like," the chirpy woman said, while pushing him a little up the stairs. The prefect nodded, and made his way up. As he went to open the door, he paused. There was noise coming from the bedroom. This contained lots of muffled moans and groans. At the sound of this Hibari raised an eyebrow.

"Reborn please give it to me!" he heard a whine, which could be interpreted wrong in so many ways. And stupidly enough for the prefect, he had interpreted it in a wrong way. His grip on his silver tonfa tightened, and he knocked on the door loudly. No answer. Well simple enough, time to knock down the door.

**Slam!** The door nearly flew off its hinges, and in the doorway was the murderous aura that Hibari would only display when he was really _**really**_ mega pissed.

It didn't help when what he saw explained the situation that he had playing in his mind. Lying over the lap of Reborn was the cute little tuna fish himself. Reborn had his arms wrapped around the boy's waist, and his hands were lightly touching the boy's behind. _What a compromising position?_ With that though Hibari twitched, and Tsuna looked over his shoulder.

"Hello Hibari-san!" the boy chirruped happily, looking over at the prefect with his round doe eyes.

"Herbivore, what are you doing?" Hibari seethed those teeth of his gritting firmly. On noticing this Reborn smirked, and kept his position.

"Isn't it obvious Hibari we were playing Mummy and Daddy," the older man sniggered, and Tsuna squawked.

"Reborn! What the hell are you on about?" the younger one groaned, before getting off the older man, much to the other's disappointment.

Hibari glanced down at both of their attires; both of them were wearing hardly anything, which made Hibari's mind go on a crazy imagination trip of his own. He shook his head of the unnecessary thoughts and pointed a tonfa at Tsuna who was now by his wardrobe, a hand unbuttoning his pyjama top.

"Herbivore what is he doing in your room?" Hibari almost spat, and Tsuna tilted his cute little head to the side, his hands resting on the third button up.

"I told you Hibari we are playing Mummy and Daddy and Tsuna is playing the role of Mummy, me the role of Daddy...you can be the child if you like," Reborn stated again mischievously, winking over at the flaming prefect. Tsuna still didn't really understand what Reborn meant by that and gazed sluggishly back and fourth at the two older males in his room.

"I will bite you to death," Hibari growled under his breath.

A deathly silence filled the room, and in the end it was little Tsuna breaking the silence.

"Ummm...I need to get changed!" Tsuna squeaked at both the males, one nodded and made for the door. The other just frowned, and shrugged.

"Hey, we're all guys just hurry and change Dame-Tsuna," the oldest of three said apathetically, leaning back on his hands.

"But...Reborn!"

"I think in the past life you were definitely a woman Dame-Tsuna," Reborn tittered, as Tsuna's eyebrow puckered.

"Herbivore wants to get changed so come on," Hibari interrupted pointing a precious silver tonfa in the direction of the yawning man.

"Fine...bunch of girls."

With a loud yawn, the tall man removed himself from Tsuna's bed and leisurely strolled out after the prefect.

Tsuna quickly scurried over, flinging on the nearest t-shirt, which was an orange one with the numbers 27 written on it, and then pull on a pair of black combats.

He made his way to the door, and peeked his head out a little.

"Took your time," he heard Reborn say, and frowned.

"Herbivore didn't at all."

"Thank you Hibari-san."

"But next time hurry up herbivore, learn to be faster or you will always be a weak herbivore."

"Oh thanks Hibari," Tsuna's shoulders drooped a little. He closed the door behind him, using his back to push it to.

"Hibari-san are you going to join us for breakfast?" he asked, his huge round pebbles staring at him, ignoring Reborn completely, who just grumbled quietly and made it for the hallway.

Hibari took note of the man's leaving presence and looked back to his friend.

"I don't want to trouble your mother," he said with little effort.

Tsuna sighed a little at his friend's response and just patted him on the back a little, which the prefect rose an eyebrow too.

"Come on you know my mum always makes too much," the boy giggled slightly. Hibari nodded gradually and followed the little starfish down the stairs. As they continued to walk, Hibari found himself staring unconsciously at the nape of the boy's neck. It looked...so smooth. Hibari for some reason –that to him was the weirdest thought he's had in his perfect life- he had the urge to touch it, caress it as it were.

His hand stretched out a little, almost there.

"Hibari-san?" the chirpy voice came, making his hand shoot back before the boy could take notice on his sudden actions.

"Mama was wondering what you would like to eat?" Hibari took a look around him, since when had they got down here? Hibari was sat at the table, the small boy next to him, his smile dazzled as his mother brought out two plates of delicious feast filled breakfasts.

Hibari watched as the boy dug straight in, and smirked a little.

"Herbivore you're eating like a piglet," the prefect commented, and the other's eyes widened, his fork slowly clacking against the table. He swallowed heavily, and nodded apologetically.

"I-I'm sorry Hibari-san! I will eat proper I promise!" the boy practically exploded with apology which made Hibari unnoticeably grimace, he hadn't intended that.

"Tsunayoshi calm down, and do eat proper...anyways you have food on your cheek." Hibari's finger brushed slowly against the other's skin as he removed the grain of rice that had taken claim of the boy's face.

"Awwwww...Kyouya-kun you're such a nice boy, almost like Tsu-kun's big brother," the house wife stated appearing out of thin air, her lips harbouring a lovely large grin.

"Mama!" Hibari heard the other whine, and turned his attention back to his childhood friend whose cheeks were a rather pleasant rose colour, and his eye lashes laid perfectly on the top of round cheeks as his eyes shut while he sighed.

Hibari bit his bottom lip a little, and quickly turned to face the breakfast Nana had made him. He chewed a little off his fork and nodded in appreciation.

"Morning Mama," appeared another voice, one he didn't really want to hear, in fact the one that had called him last night.

What did he mean by that conversation?

_"Hibari I need information on a certain pineapple."_

_"What do you mean herbivore?" the prefect grumbled down the phone already tired._

_"Hibari don't act like you don't know," the mocking voice rung down the phone, "My my Hibari I am surprised, and here was me thinking you actually knew everything about that thief."_

_Hibari growled a little, and an amused laugh vibrated in his ear drums._

_"What about him?" he asked, yawning slightly yet it was obvious he was interested._

_"I'm going to kill him."_

_Hibari froze up for about almost 2 seconds but then settled down, his voice regaining control._

_"So am I," Hibari said bluntly, but he was still slightly shocked by the man's last statement, I mean Hibari always threatened to take other's lives by 'biting them' however he had never killed anyone._

_"No no Hibari my dear boy, I want to kill him personally, he's a threat to the Vongola family," the man went onto continue and Hibari again paused._

_"The Vongola? Why is it important to the family Herbivore?" he asked with curiosity._

_"Oh Hibari-san don't deny it, you were properly assigned to hunt down the thief and to return the items," the voice cooed._

_Hibari scowled, but shook off his anger, stretching out on his bed._

_"So the 9th told you?" he said apathetically, staring at his fingernails with little interest, "Surprising thought he kept it secret from non-members of the family."_

_"Well I'm a dear friend my boy, and not just that I'm the tutor for the tenth," the voice declared which made Hibari bolt right up._

_"The tenth?" Hibari's voice snapped, picking up in interest._

_"Calm down skylark I know you're interested," Reborn chuckled playfully._

_"So who is the candidate, anyone worth fighting?" Hibari asked, his voice cold and monotone, although in side he was rather excited._

_"Che, I don't know yet, I hope it's not someone as pathetic as Dino, who has been asking about you Hibari-san, I knew he's fancied you and I think he wants to take you ou—_

_"Not interested Herbivore, and what a shame wasting my time seems like I need to bite you to death," the prefect spoke wickedly down the phone._

_"You can try Hibari."_

_The phone line was silent for a while; all that could be heard was their breathing._

_"So any heads up to who the new head is going to be herbivore?" Hibari enquired._

_"Not really...oh wait...yer that's right, the guy or girl at that matter is supposed to have dreams," the man stated._

_"Dreams?"_

_"Involving the 1st."_

_"The first boss of Vongola, what an honour."_

_"I know right."_

_There was another pregnant pause but Reborn broke the silence._

_"So I'm ringing to tell you I'm going to kill that thief, so step back down Hibari," the man confirmed and Hibari shook his head violently._

_"We weren't given orders to kill him, the 9th didn't give us orders," Hibari exclaimed but only heard a laugh._

_"The 9th gave you orders not me," the man explained._

_"Why do you want his death so badly anyways?" the prefect questioned, "Has he done something to yo—_

_"Tsuna."_

_"Tsunayoshi?" Hibari sat up, his eyes parting a little in surprise._

_"It appears that this 'pineapple haired illusionist' has taken an interest in Tsuna," Reborn uttered._

_"What do you mean?"_

_"Well let's just say if I hadn't got in there faster tonight, Tsuna wouldn't have just had his first kiss taken away but his virg—_

_"I'll kill that bastard."_

_"That's my job Hibari not yours, I'm the assassin, and anyways why are you getting so concerned," Hibari flinched as he heard a little 'Ooooo' noise down the phone, "Don't tell me you love Tsuna?"_

_"Fuck no."_

_"Aw denial...but Hibari you can't have him."_

_Hibari sensed his eyebrows rising._

_"And why is that Herbivore?"_

_"Cause he's mi—_

_The phone cut off, leaving Hibari questioning the final words of the man, what was he just about to say before the phone rudely cut off? And now it with this question it began to infuriate him._

_

* * *

_

Mukuro slipped the gloves on and frowned, these were rather small. He never expected the weapon used by the 1st boss of Vongola to be well...so dainty. But then again these looked awfully new. He decided to ignore this and slung the chain with the Sky ring on around his neck. _Now how to work this_, he stood and cleared his mind, compressing all thoughts into the ring. _Nothing...strange_. Maybe because the ring wasn't around his neck, he removed the ring from around his neck, and brought it to his finger. He slowly slipped it on top of the glove, and then again tired to concentrate all his thoughts into activating the ring's power. He could feel it. It was here. The power tingled up through his toes, the sensation attacking playfully at his stomach, then all the way up to his chest. **THUMP!** Mukuro lurched over gagging. This was wrong; the power was...it was...! Blood spat upon the floor, splattering the grey tiles with its coppery colour. He felt himself drop to his knees, his chest swelling in agony, blood trickling from his cracked mouth. He quickly –even though he struggled– reached down for the ring, practically tearing it off his finger. The pain deceased, and he collapsed. His chest hitting the solid floor with a loud thump. He gasped loudly for air, taking in as much as possible. _**What the hell was that?**_

He looked over at the discarded ring that laid on the floor a metre away. The ring had tried to kill him! It had tried to squeeze his insides with its power.

Mukuro cursed feeling his senses kicking back in, he rolled back onto his knees, then into a sitting pose. _Why had it done that?_

"Because it rejected you," Mukuro's eyes widened in a flash as he heard a slick voice and a chuckle that sounded so much like his own. He faced a man, a trident in hand, that familiar hairstyle yet with a slight twist –this one had a fringe-, that condescending smirk that he knew all too well.

"W-Who are you?" he spluttered a little, holding out his hand weakly, displaying his own trident.

"Oya Oya so cold, you shouldn't treat me like that...I mean we are practically the same," the man cooed, his smirk increasing.

"You didn't answer my question."

"You didn't give me time," the man tittered, "My name is Daemon Spade, you can say I am you, except we are two different people, yet we have a connect—

"Get on with it," Mukuro said impatiently, his fingers lightly tapping on the tiles, another hand still gripped onto his trident.

"Well Mukuro...I came here to tell you that ring will never work."

"And why's that?"

"Because it's not made for you," the man wandered over to where Mukuro had laid out the ring box, his hand picking one up, "Well this bring backs memories." He chuckled again and Mukuro watched him closely as he wandered slowly back over to him. He crouched down, smiling of course, and presented the ring to him.

"That's the guardian mist ring," Mukuro stated, staring down at the man's hand that held onto the ring between finger and thumb.

"Quite correct, and this was once mine, and now it's yours."

"What do you mean it's mine?" Mukuro snapped.

"You are one of the guardians for the Tenth boss of Vongola,"

**Stab! **The trident lunged into the man standing in front of Mukuro, and blood dripped from the wound, yet the man was still standing and smiling like it was nothing. Daemon swiped a finger along his wound, blood coating it completely, and gently he licked it.

"Damm, my own blood doesn't taste good," the man moaned a little, but Mukuro didn't lighten up, he just growled like a terrier or a different small dog would.

"Why the fucking heck do you think I would ever join them?" Mukuro spat, digging his trident in deeper.

"Well...you're basically a reincarnation of me," the man smiled pointing to his face, "And I was the first generation's mist guardian, and hey _hey_ **hey** now, don't you think by joining them it would be so much easier to earn their approval...then stab them in the back."

The man stuck is his tongue out playfully as he noticed the changes in Mukuro's facial expression. Mukuro got up and pulled out the trident, ignoring the squelching sound. His trident disappeared, and he brushed a hand through his hair. Once the hand uncovered the face Daemon's grin grew wider. _A smile...perfect_.

"I might just like you kufufufu," Mukuro sniggered, and the other man returned the gesture.

"Now, this ring belongs to you," the man said before placing the ring into the younger one's palm.

"What about the others?" Mukuro questioned glancing at the box and then down at the ring discarded on the floor.

"They will find their masters in due time, he in particular will come for them," the man declared.

"He?" Mukuro said questioningly, wondering who the man meant. He watched as the other's finger travelled over to the ring that laid uninterestingly on the floor.

"Whoever that belongs to...the next boss of our Vongola," the man smiled.

"And whoever it is, I will take them over," Mukuro cheered a little.

"Take them over?"

"So that I can send the world into a war to rid it of its scum, first targeting the mafia," Mukuro went onto explain.

"Wow that's a big plan, think you can carry it out?" the other spoke rhetorically, but was still answered with a very childlike happy nod.

"Well with that Mukuro...goodbye," the man spoke softly and Mukuro tilted his head to the side.

"Going all ready?"

"Well I am only a spirit; we have counsels to get to in heaven too."

"You're in heaven?" A silence filled the room but Daemon broke the ice by chuckling warmly.

"No you're right kid, I'm definitely in hell," and with a wink he evaporated into thin air. Mukuro stared down at the ring in his palm..._new objective...keep stealing until the Vongola sends out the tenth_. He threw the ring lazily in the air and brought it down to catch.

"Vongola tenth as your humble servant I wish to obey you in anyway possible...Kufufufu...but not before stabbing you in the back and stealing your precious frame."

* * *

Tsuna looked hesitantly up at the sky; last night's dream was different.

_The flowers surrounded him, the peaceful setting in full motion. Tsuna woke up hesitantly to the sweet fragrance that greeted him most nights._

_He lifted his weight up and looked around wearily for the man that would greet him normally. His sweet dreamy big brother figure. His eyes shifted to look for him, but he wasn't there._

_"Oni-san?" he called out for him, his voice gargling a little from being groggy with sleep._

_No answer, the wind picked up and Tsuna heard a frosty laugh. His hand snapped round to face the intruder. A man stood there, his face resembling the other one he had met the night, the pervert that had kissed him...but this man wasn't the one from the other night._

_"So Giotto picked you, how cute," the said man snickered, a large Cheshire cat grin taking over his face._

_"W-Who are you?"_

_"I'm whoever you want me to be cutie," and again a chuckled rolled in, this time taking the little teen by surprise as it appeared right behind him, filling up the eardrums. Tsuna flinched as two arms casually relaxed over his shoulders, a head resting on his shoulder. Tsuna squirmed at the current contact but even though the arms seemed to be laying lightly on his shoulders, the grip was strong. **Annoyingly strong.**_

_"Please get off," the boy squeaked but the other did not do as requested._

_"I can see why Giotto likes you, why the other's like you, you're just the type..." the man removed himself from Tsuna's shoulder, which for a second made Tsuna think he could relax, but he was wrong, the man moved incredibly close towards the boy's ear and slowly purred, "You're just the type everyone wants to corrupt, if you know what I mean."_

_And with that comment the man withered into mist, leaving Tsuna with a comment he didn't truly understand._

_Where was 'Oni-san'? Who was that man?_ The boy questioned inside his head but shrugged it off. Today the sky was bright blue, and so his emotions were flooded with happiness. He glanced over at Hibari who was coolly composed on a chair that was by the door to his room. He sighed a little, it had been 2 hours and Hibari had hardly said anything. I mean if he came around just to sit on his chair and not even pay attention to him why was he here?

Tsuna pushed his feet along the floor, gliding along the floorboard with a push of his swivel chair. He tapped his feet gently to the floor, so it halted in front of Hibari. Hibari finally looked up, and Tsuna acknowledging this smiled.

"Hibari-san is very quiet," he asserted, even that it was obvious nobody needed to tell Hibari that because it was pretty damm obvious, it was just Tsuna's way of trying to make conversation.

Hibari nodded in confirmation and stared back at Tsuna, his eyes asking if there was anything else.

"Hiiibarrriii-san," the boy spoke in a drawn out tone.

"Yes, herbivore?"

"Aren't you...well...bored?"

"Not particularly."

Tsuna nearly fell off his chair in defeat, but kept his grip on the chair to keep himself up. He exhaled and Hibari finally took notice.

"Herbivore...do you want to do something?" he asked tentatively.

"Really?" he replied with shiny eyes, making Hibari inwardly flinch.

"Yes..."

"Hooray!"

"Herbivore, stop overreacting," Hibari scolded him tapping him on the head lightly with his right hand tonfa. The boy grumbled a little but then again cheered up, tugging non-stop at the prefect's shirt.

Hibari let his body, surprisingly, follow the boy's commands and he was dragged out into the fresh air. Tsuna stretched out his arms happily and flicked his head over his shoulder, his million watt grin on full blast.

"Let's go Hibari-san!"

* * *

Mukuro sat jaded on a wall, a disguise placed over his persona; it was not like he was going to let people to see what he looked like in public. He watched as street person, after casual high street shopper hurried past, one after another.

He sighed a little in boredom; well least one advantage was getting out of the 'hideout'. His eyes travelled for something that might interest him. An image of starfish hair could be seen vaguely in the distance. His emotions suddenly perked up, his smiling widening by every passing second. _**IT WAS TSUNAYOSHI!**_ He nearly squealed in delight...which was very out of character. It really was Tsunayoshi, the boy was walking along, his face beaming...wait...why was that? Mukuro looked around jealously for the reason that made the cute little boy look like that. **CRASH!** The sirens in his head went off; he could almost hear the sound of glass shattering. His teeth slammed shut and began to grind. That boy was friend's with..._**KYO-CHAN! What the hell? What the fuck! How the fuck? What the actual fuck?**_ Mukuro began to curse in and out of his head and people glanced at him in disapproval. That cute little innocent bunny was friend's with such a brute...and not just that...but Mukuro's second enemy, next to the mafia!

But it wasn't just that, Mukuro studied as the two were incredibly close, the boy tugging the prefect along with him, his whole face lit up. It almost seemed like a date...Mukuro's fist clenched. _Was this jealously?_ He could feel the ring surge with power, and his aura began to flame. However it froze instantly when he could feel the two caramel hues on him.

The scream releasing from the younger teen's lips and with that a finger pointed straight for him. Yet his disguise was still up, so how could he recognize him! As quick as Speedy Gonzales, Mukuro vanished himself into thin hair, transporting himself somewhere else.

Once he knew he was safe, he leant against the brick wall of the alley..._**just who was this kid?**_

* * *

A/N: Sorry it took me a while! I had mock exams and stuff for my GSCES. I failed my chemistry one...eheheh oh shit. But ok sorry if it's a little naff, or not great. Thanks for everyone who reviewed last chapter, when I saw I had 16 reviews on only one chapter I felt like doing a back flip, which I can't do, so I did a high kick instead fufufuf, because that is a big achievement for me! And it's ace. Sorry if I seem to rushing the romance and stuff...and also if the characters are a little Occ. I would love it if you review, but I won't beg for one if you don't. Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it, I'll try and speed up in future. I have Christmas holidays now! So more time . Sorry if it's crap, and if there's mistakes. Personally as well I think Chrome would be a secret yaoi fangirl, she lives with a bunch of guys all the time, a girl is allowed to get bored and imagine ;)

Also does anyone like the sound of corrupting a cute little Tuna...cause I do fufufuf~ However I can't write lemon yet...i'm too embarrased too xD but who knows I might give it a try


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: Tsuna a 16 year old boy wakes up one night to have the famous thief 'The pineapple haired illusionist' in his bedroom. Could this be a start to a new adventure? A possible explanation about his weird dreams about a certain blonde haired man and rings? Why one of his friend's calls him 'Tenth'? Or even why the man he's grown up to know lives in his house? Who knows? But Tsuna will find out.

Couples: Main: 6927, Adult27, and 1827

Side couples: Possibly 8059

It's probably a bunch of crap, but if you liked it, I'll write more. Please review!

Oh thanks for everyone who's reviewed, alerted and faved so far!

* * *

I felt my back slide down the wall, picking up friction, my skin rubbing roughly against the shower wall. He was there, I had seen him, that pervert. The one who stole my first kiss, just sitting casually, even though he told me he was an infamous thief, I mean seriously what infamous thieves sit on walls like they haven't got a care in the world. _**Aren't they supposed to be hiding?**_ But then...he was looking at me, those bi-coloured eyes, they were on me. He can't seriously be checking up on me, _**really? **_I drowned my thoughts be sticking my head straight under the shower. Still was it me or was my heart pounding. Like when I had screamed...god that was embarrassing.

_Flashback Begin_

"Tsunayoshi!" I heard my name being called just as the scream left my lips. I had screamed out loud; like I was the only one in the world. Eyes, loads of them turned onto me. Hibari's normally slit like eyes were wide. I wanted to cower away in embarrassment; I mean I'm sixteen for heaven's sake. I had just squealed like a four year old. But my heart, it wouldn't allow me to be embarrassed...it was pounding too loudly for me to care. He was there...that man...the one who...? I brought my fingers up to my lips and pouted miserably. He had taken away my precious first kiss, the one I was saving for some really nice girl. Jesus Uncle Reborn was right...I do sound like a little girl.

"Tsunayoshi," my name was being called again but I was too lost in thoughts. _There's so many people looking at me, and why is my body shaking like crazy?_

"Ouch," a hard smack to the head greeted me and also knocked me out of the day dream that screamed _**'oh my god I'm so embarrassed, please ground swallow me up!'**_

My head jerked to look up at the cause of pain. A tonfa. Well that makes sense.

"Herbivore don't make me hit you again," Ah yes Hibari is here isn't he..._**OH GOD HIBARI!**_

"Ehehe sorry Hibari-san," I chuckled nervously watching one of his perfect brows raise.

"Well what is it? What are you screaming and acting like a huge herbivore for?" Hibari demanded, god he was scary, and were his tonfas raising higher? _HIEEE!_ My teeth feasted on my bottom lip, the silence taking over. I couldn't tell him, it was so embarrassing and he would be so ashamed to have a friend like me!

"Oh I just thought I saw a scary looking..." a scary looking what? Come on Tsuna think! My eyes suddenly hit something and before my brain could tell me it was a stupid idea it had already spluttered out, "A scary looking...pineapple."

_**Bloody genius you foolish mind**_, _thank lord for sarcasm_. Hibari's other eyebrow raised to meet the other, his whole genuine face expression being _'I'm not impressed herbivore' _or you know something along those lines; still he wasn't happy, I had known this guy for 10 years, I think I'm allowed to say when I know this guy is unhappy he's unhappy. Not that he ever looks happy, anyways...

"Herbivore..."

"Ye?" This time I didn't know what was more painful Hibari's piercing glare, or the fact my full row of top teeth had sunk firmly into my poor bottom lip.

"Why...a pineapple?" _**GAH! He's on to me!**_

"Ano...aha because they're spiky and they're scary, with their spikiness," _**Lies, lies, stupid lies!**_

There was a long pause for where Hibari was standing silently, his eyes boring into me. And in return for his epic glare of evilness which was like a cold blizzard; was me shivering and quivering like the pathetic no-good Tsuna I am.

Come on, I need a distraction; Hibari's trying to crack me open with his eyes!

**Bring**, oh THANK YOU MOBILE!

My eyes flickered over to the phone, and then back to Hibari who was now looking uninterested at a nearby market stall. I flicked open my phone, not even bothering to check who the caller was.

"D-a-m-e-T-s-u-n-a." _Oh joy._

"H-hello," my voice sounded of course displeased, it's not that I had a problem with Uncle Reborn, even though his idea of being affectionate with me is trying to shoot me, I hated that awful nickname.

"Hello... you answer the phone like a wimp too," Thank you Uncle Reborn, for your mean comments.

"Reboooornnn," my voice whinged unconsciously, and my eyes flicked quickly over to Hibari who gave me a frown.

"You know the more you whinge I want to hit you," my annoying uncle replied making me shudder, thank you Ookami-sama for the phone, because knowing if he was here right now...he would.

"Reborn why did you call?"

"Where are you?"

"In town."

"By yourself?"

"Urmm...no with Hibari-san...see wait a second," I released the phone from my ear and pointed the receiver in the direction of Hibari, "Hibari-san speak into the receiver."

"Number 1, Herbivore why? Number 2, are you ordering me?"

"HIEE! No sorry Hibari-san it's just that Reborn is asking who I'm with," I panicked, watching his tonfas elevate slightly.

I pressed the phone back to me ear and heard a drawled out sigh from the callers end, thank you Reborn, "See Hibari-san's with me, is that all you wanted?"

"Pretty much." I think by now my sweat had literally dropped, and I slapped myself in the cheek to prove the point.

"Ciao."

"Good bye Reborn."

I flicked my phone shut, and my eyes trailed back to my friend that I had left standing like a lemon.

"I'm sorry Hibari-san, I moaned about wanting to get out and now were here I'm ignoring you, I'm an awful person," I said, glancing over at him sadly, I blame that damn pervert for this! Wait...don't think of him Tsunayoshi he'll just clog up your mind, you don't need these awful unnecessary thoughts.

"Herbivore..." I heard a low sigh, god I'm so selfish, poor Hiba—

I tensed as a hand slowly ruffled my hair, my eyes travelling over to the hand then back over to Hibari who looked as shocked as I did. Was Hibari...ruffling my hair...affectionately?

His hand shot back before I even had a chance to shoot back myself.

"Herbivore...you tell anyone about what I just did and I'll bite you to dea—

"I won't!" I backed away, feeling my feet take over my head as I tried to back away, step by step from a now furious looking Hibari. Little did I know that the sharp pain that was making me wince now was something entirely not needed.

"Ouch ouch."

"Herbivore," I heard Hibari grumble as my hand pulled off the pointy object it was rested on before, my eyes then narrowing onto the object...a pineapple. Ookami-sama why do you hate me so?

_Flashback ended_

I stepped out of the shower; water droplets from my hair dampened my back, as hard as I tried to keep it dry; my hair just continued to dampen my back. I gave up after a while and moved over to the mirror. Why is my body so unmanly? I examined it, my eyes tracing over the flat girly chest, I mean men were supposed to have six packs and all I had was this stupid body! It didn't help I was small either, I mean no wonder that nice old lady at the coffee shop I had managed to drag Hibari in –that was really difficult- thought I was a girl.

I would never be able to impress a girl with body.

"I would love to have eyes like yours though, they are so round and beautiful, I could almost melt in them."

I flinched, why had that sentence invaded my thoughts? _Because he interests you Dame-Tsuna admit it._ I flinched again, was my conscience playing tricks on me, or was I really thinking about that pineapple haired pervert_! Dame-Tsuna of course your thinking about him because come on he's pretty damn hot_. I slammed my hands flat onto the bathroom sink, my fingernails attempting to dig into the white ceramic material.

He couldn't possibly..._**arghhh!**_

I sunk down to the floor and put the towel over my head, hiding my blushing cheeks from the world. My lips began to tingle, like they had done the other night...the other night. _**Urghhhh**_...I buried my head deep into the palms of my hands, moving the towel over my face even more, grabbing another one so I wouldn't catch a cold while in stupidity mode. Just why was I thinking like this? _**So frustrating!**_ I mean all my thoughts about him should be like _**'I HATE HIM!'**_ or _'He's a perverted freak, I want to punch him in the face'_ but they weren't. They were filled with curiosity, to know about him because weirdly...I feel connected to him.

"WHAT AM I SAYING ARGH!" I rubbed my head vigorously with the towel as if it was to knock sense into me..._it didn't._

"Dame-Tsuna..." My back stiffened, and my hands went to move the towel slowly. Two pitch pupils were looking right at me. I jumped up, clinging onto the towel around my waist though; I didn't want anymore embarrassment right now.

"What are you doing?"

* * *

Reborn yawned loudly, his head laid flat on the table; it had been a heck of a busy day. First of all there was no trace of that pineapple haired bastard that had kissed his Tsunayoshi. _Wait did he just really say his Tsunayoshi?_ He shook his head a little and moved over to the fridge, his fingers wrapping around an orange juice carton. He took a couple of glugs before putting it down and stared over at the house wife that was cooking happily.

She paused and turned to face him, her bright smile on full shiny shininess mode.

"Reborn-chan, you look tired, go take a bath," she told him, giving him a firm rub on the back and a cheerful grin. Reborn nodded, and moved over to put the orange juice carton away. Maybe a bath would release his stress. Not to mention he was feeling rather grouchy too.

He continued by walking up the stairs, only to pause and turn his head to the house wife's voice echoing from the kitchen, "FRESH TOWELS ARE...ehehehe of course you know where they are, you've been living here for years."

His smile grew even if it was faint; the house wife certainly had her cute ditzy moments, but then again...so did her son. Reborn headed in the direction of the bathroom, is feet patting gently against each step. He paused outside the bathroom door, it was shut. Now normally it was only shut if someone was using it, but then again there was a lock if people were using it, and by turning the doorknob a little Reborn could tell that this door was not locked. He poked his head around the door, not knowing why, but did so anyways. His sweat literally dropped when he came face to face with a towel monster that was crouched on the floor. _Oh dear lord Dame-Tsuna_. He exhaled slowly and put his hands on his hips hearing the petit teen mumble to himself, and then sighed again, raising his perfect eyebrows as the boy attacked his head with a towel. He crossed his arms and snuck over, bending over so he was eye height or where he assumed were Tsuna's eyes behind that towel.

"Dame-Tsuna...? Reborn watch amused as the towel was steadily pulled off the head to display those wide honey pebbles and delectably cute cheeks not to mention those plump lips of his, and as soon as Reborn gave the young adult an amused smirk the boy was shooting up. Reborn found it even more amusing when he noticed the boy cling firmly to the towel that he had wrapped around his waist, _how tempting_. Reborn shook his head a little and placed his hands on his hips.

"What are you doing?" he questioned, resisting a chuckle. The younger of the two looked to the ground, his cheeks blazing.

Reborn crossed his arms now, now seriously there must be something wrong...possibly something to do with his outing with Hibari...

Even though it was mean, the idea of Hibari and Tsuna falling out just made Reborn feel overjoyed.

"Dame-Tsuna, you tell me what's wrong before I hit you over the head with Leon," he threatened playfully, taking the little chameleon out of his trouser pocket.

"N-Nothing Reborn!" the other cheeped, one hand gripped to the towel firmly the other scratching his small chin nervously.

"Have you and Hibari had a lovers' quarrel," he joked, even though it was through gritted teeth, the idea of Tsunayoshi being with that prefect just made him want to punch walls.

Yet his prayers were answered when Tsuna headed straight into protest mode, "REBORN! Hibari is not my...lover...you know that I like that girl!"

"'_That girl'_ is not a kind thing to call the girl you wish to be your lover Dame-Tsuna," he teased as he observed the starfish haired teen flush even more.

"I didn't mean to say it like that...I blame you putting me under pressure!" he pointed a finger at Reborn, his face pouting cutely.

"Pressure...heh." _I wouldn't mind putting you under pressure in a different way._

"Reborn?" Reborn quickly snapped out of his dirty thoughts to see that the cutie himself was staring deeply at him, his face contorted into a thoughtful expression.

"What is it Dame-Tsuna?" he asked, getting lost into the caramel swirls.

"Have you ever felt like you were connected deeply with someone you've only just met?" Now this was strange, it knocked Reborn straight out of his trance and made him seize up.

"What do you mean Dame-Tsuna?" he replied in a serious tone but was completely ignored as the boy jumped a little, like he had just left a trance of his own. He rubbed the back of his head, and looked up at him dazedly.

"Never mind Reborn, I'll move, you obviously want a bath don't you," the younger one commented and pushed past Reborn.

_Now what did he mean by that?_ As he heard the door shut behind him, Reborn proceeded by undoing his shirt, but paused on the 5th button down. _Connected...in what type of way? And when deeply...is it in a loving way or a friendship or a...urmm...?_ Reborn shook his head and shut his eyes, trying to distract himself from Dame-Tsuna. Yet attempting to do that was like trying to tight rope Niagara Falls in a barrel; very difficult.

And someone you've only just met, had Tsuna met someone at school? No that wouldn't be it. Reborn was always checking with Hayato about Tsuna's school life.

So if it wasn't school then possibly someone he met today with Hibari...

Reborn fished into his trouser pocket bringing out his mobile. He flicked down the contacts one by one, pausing and smirking at one in particular before carrying on till he got to Hibari's number. His finger pressed the call button and he raised it to his ear. Three dials and then a pick up..._did this kid __**sit on the phone**__...oh wait its Hibari Kyouya, any noise disturbs him._

"Herbivore what the hell is it?" Reborn heard the prefect growl down the phone, the corners of his mouth lifting up slowly.

"I want to know something Hibari, about yours and Dame-Tsuna's little outing today," he stated clearly and there was a long pause. _Why was Hibari being so quiet?_

"Hibari did something happen?" he asked again, only to hear a little 'Hmn' noise.

"Why herbivore..." another challenging pause," You jealous."

Reborn felt himself become ridged...had Hibari _**just mocked or challenged him. **_

He cleared his throat loudly, and tilted his hat even though it was not necessary.

"Seems like I hit the nail herbivore," the voice challenged him once again mockingly. Reborn couldn't help wishing to shoot the wall superfluously.

"Hibari my dear boy, please stop messing around I was asking you a serious question as in adult to adult, no need to get childish, and anyways I don't mess around kids, you know that," he answered back, trying to remain the one in control.

"Could fool me herbivore, here's me thinking you're no better than that pineapple bastard you mentioned who even dared to touch Tsunayoshi was his filthiness," Hibari attacked back, making Reborn's left eye twitch in the process.

"Now Hibari, your obviously bedazzled by jealousy, Ooooo, I knew you have a thing for Tsunayoshi...and hey now thinking about it," Reborn's voice turned into a snarl, "You always have had something for adorable animals."

Reborn tittered to himself when he heard a large crack from down the receiver's end of the phone.

"Aww Hibari don't get angry, I wanted to be adult about this but you just had to..."

"What did you want to know about our outing then!" the voice demanded. _Bingo, target unlocked, __**successful achieved!**_

"Did Tsunayoshi meet anyone while you were out?" he asked calmly while sitting on the edge of the bathtub.

"No one at all herbivore."

"No one, not even someone like I don't know a shop keeper or anyone?"

"Old woman at the coffee shop thought he was a girl, apart from that herbivore...no one at all."

A woman mistaking him from a girl, that couldn't be the reason. Why? _Because that's happened countless amount of times._

So if it wasn't this lady and he hadn't met anyone else like Hibari had said, and the prefect had no reason to lie, _**then who was it?**_

"You still there?"

"Why do you have something else you would like to tell me Hibari?"

"Hmm...possibly."

"Well feel free to tell me...**now**."

"He screamed."

"What?"

"_Herbivore_, when we were walking through town; screamed."

"What do you mean?"

"It's exactly as I said herbivore, I hate repeating myself, me and Tsunayoshi were together and suddenly he stopped and screamed."

_He screamed...__**but why?**_

"Said something completely herbivorish too, something about a scary pineapple."

_**YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING!**_

* * *

Mukuro pushed a steady hand through his hair, ruffling it up a bit as if it was to knock him out of a trance. That kid..._saw through his illusion_. _**That impossible right?**_ He scrunched his hair with a free hand the other rubbing his eyes in disbelief as he took a seat on his comfortable bed.

He laid back; his back and head hitting the comfortable sheets making him let out a low sigh. There was no way...that a simple little kid could him see through his illusion. That was unless he's an illusionist himself. He rolled over flat on his stomach, his face buried in the sheets so he could release a long frustrated groan.

"_Fufufufu._..what are you doing?" Mukuro froze up but then relaxed, rolling back over to see his newly formed acquaintance leaning against the door to his bedroom. Mukuro swayed back on his hands so he could lean against the bed post to be a more appropriate position.

"Ah hello... I don't know your name."

"Daemon Spade."

"Then hello Daemon, I was resting, or as some would say releasing stress the smart way."

"Looked more like you smothering yourself to me, _fufufufu_."

Mukuro gritted his teeth a little and his eye just began to twitch, but he remained composed.

"So why do I have the honour of your presence?" he asked, his voice filled with sarcasm, he didn't need someone who loved to play with people as much as he did, to enter and mock him severely.

"Just came to tell you I met a certainly cute young man yesterday," he smiled looking rather pleased with himself, as he paced over to a chair, sitting on it so he has his chest to the back of the chair.

"A young man, surely you haven't come to tell me about your love life now?"

"How silly, just went to see why Giotto was so into to him, and to tell you the truth I could see why."

"Giotto?" Mukuro leaned forward to listen better to the man.

"First head of Vongola."

"Ah so the main monster himself."

"_Fufufufu_...why you have such hatred against the mafia is beyond me, but yes."

"And why are you telling me this?" Mukuro asked, his eyebrow lifting in the process.

"There's a legend."

"A legend, have you come to read me a bedtime story Daemon, _**kufufufufufu.**_"

"_Oya Oya_ listen to me, the legend is that supposedly the first boss of Vongola visits the tenth boss of Vongola, through the tenth's dreams."

"Through dreams?"

"Yes, my boss visits the successor with every chance he's got."

"But why the tenth?" Mukuro queried curiously, admitting to himself that he was getting a little lost in the story.

"Because the Tenth, when we considered what he would be like well...we thought of many things."

"Things?"

"Giotto in particular got entranced on the idea that this Tenth boss would be more human than any of the others, that he would be innocent...sweet, adorable."

"Pffft. A mafia boss like that...you gotta be fucking with me?" Mukuro sniggered, and the man in return joined in.

"Exactly, we all told him he was crazy, but it seemed like he got infatuated on this perfect image. This adorable little perfect image in his head, it got many worried, and even long in the afterlife he was still besotted and is still smitten to this day forward. And to tell you the truth I've heard from the afterlife that he's up on cloud nine," Daemon continued and then laughed sincerely.

"And so...this Tenth, my boss...is he like the dream the first boss wanted?" Mukuro questioned, unaware that he had unconsciously shifted all the way over towards the man, his face eager like that of a child.

"Well I believe I met him the other night."

"**You met the Tenth**!"

"Fufufufu...Giotto got his wish, but the truth is, I want to corrupt it for him, stab it within every inch of its life."

"_Oya Oya_ that's my job old man!" Mukuro protested poking his long thumb into his chest.

"Ah yes it is, _**so unfair!**_"

"Well you had your turn."

"Indeed I did."

"So the Tenth is a little angel?" Mukuro said questioningly, a smirk gracing his handsome face.

"An angel yes...but a confused one yes...and a cute one, fuck yes."

They both laughed silently to each other and Mukuro leaned back on his hands, but lurched forward as something seemed to enter his brain like a big block.

'_**You still haven't questioned what Tsunayoshi is really!' **_And that was completely right, what was Tsunayoshi, what was his adorable little new love interest that he desired to see every night and day but well couldn't because well last time he saw him the boy had screeched at him, even when he wasn't supposed to see him.

"Mukuro?"

"Huh?" Mukuro looked up hesitantly to see the man that resembled himself grinning widely "Was there more you wanted to tell me?"

"Not particularly just wondered about something, your face being the main occupant of my thoughts right now."

"Don't tell me you're rivalling my sexiness."

"_Oya Oya_, me and you are as sexy as each other, and anyway if someone was going to be sexier it would be the more developed man, and that is me."

"Oh _reaaaallly_," Mukuro said his voice trailing off jokingly.

"But seriously what is it about my face?"

"The expression."

"And what is wrong with it?"

"It's very distant, what are you thinking about?" Mukuro glanced up, _this man he can read me like a book_. His eyes narrowed as the man rested his head lazily onto the chair, his eyes staring interestedly at Mukuro.

Mukuro went straight to defence mode, shutting Tsunayoshi away. This man seemed like if he wanted he would take everything from Mukuro, even if the bastard was dead...and he wasn't letting him have his prey. Tsunayoshi was his and nobody else's, even though there was the whole incident today_...it...it...__**it didn't matter**_! Because that little pipsqueak, even though they had only met briefly and he had probably scarred the boy, he couldn't get him of his head. A lot like a newly founded addiction.

He turned back to face him, smiling his very best smile, even though it screamed fake _fake_ _**FAKE!**_

"Nothing at all," the other man tilted his head slightly, a little humming noise releasing from his closed lips. Mukuro then continued by leaning back, his head hitting the cushions of his decent sized bed, and then he glanced up carefully, his eyes slowly hitting the other man in a tired fashion.

Mukuro brought up his hand gradually, feigning a long yawn in hope that the man would now leave.

"Now if you wouldn't mind sir, I'm awfully tired, could you leave so I can get some rest?" he asked halfway through another fake yawn. The man blinked a couple of times before smiling sickly and disappearing into thin air.

After Mukuro assured himself he was gone, he rolled over onto his side, burying his head into a pillow.

_Tsunayoshi...just who are you? _He pushed his palms flat against the mattress and sprung back up, sliding forward onto his knees.

And like little twinkling lights, those beautiful eyes shone in his mind, clouding up his personal space. Numbing him to the bone. He didn't care if the boy was frightened of him. He had to see him.

* * *

Hibari stared at his phone bitterly; it was not long since he had his daily banter with someone that he called herbivore but was and truly not one. That man was the only one who infuriated Hibari more than that damned thief. He brushed a cautious hand through his matted looking black locks; yet it went straight through, as the appearance was an illusion of how the texture felt entirely. The reason why that man infuriated him. He had lots of reasons. For example, they were rivals! Ever since he was 8, he had met the man in the black fedora, who was then 14 and he was always crowding around Tsunayoshi, and if there was something Hibari hated more than herbivores, it was herbivores crowding! For a start, his unnecessary crowding around _**his**_ herbivore was annoying enough but the fact when Hibari lost his temper and reached to hit the other...he would always lose. There were only two people Hibari had lost to before and that was Reborn and the thief; and either way just thinking about the fact that he, _a perfectionist, had lost_, was something that always made his blood boil. His hand reached over lazily to his phone and he skimmed through the different areas apathetically, only pausing when he came across _images._ He looked around tentatively, even though there was no one there but himself, and then clicked a button. A huge list of images flashed up, each under the name _my herbivore_ with a different number. A faint smile took to his face as he flicked through his private stash of photographs, each and every one of the boy smiling sweetly, or caught off guard in another deviously cute position. Hibari didn't like to admit it, but these pictures –which he had taken on a ninjaering photo spree- always made him feel happy. Like the sort of happy he was when he had beaten an herbivore to a pulp, or everything was quiet, or even better... _**NO CROWDING!**_

He focused on his most recent photo. The herbivore was bright red, his cheeks painted with a rose blush, his lips trembling slightly, his doe like eyes wide to the brim and ultimately sparkling. This was probably his best one yet. A slender finger traced the picture slowly but then hesitantly drew back. _Wh_at _was this? What was the herbivore to him? A little brother figure? A possession? A...friend?_

He scrunched up his face slightly. Carnivores didn't need friends. However what the prefect didn't understand was that carnivores need their herbivores to live.

* * *

Tsuna squeezed his eyes tightly shut, and it didn't take long to enter dreamland. He was so exhausted with all the thinking he had been doing about that pervert he had met the other day. That guy, why was he weighing down Tsuna's mind, as well as his heart? Tsuna sighed a little in his sleep. _That man must have hypnotised him, yes that was it._

"Tsunayoshi..."

_That guy couldn't seriously be connected to him in any way possible, __**right?**_

"Tsunayoshi..."

Tsuna opened his eyes grudgingly, his eye lashes fluttering, his eyes blurring over with tired residue. A platinum blond was staring straight into his eyes, making the boy rise up in a flash, nearly slamming forehead into forehead with the intruder.

"W-Who are you?" Tsuna squeaked loudly, and the man grumbled, before twirling a pair of handcuffs around his finger.

"Calm down idiot," he grumbled, putting a restricting hand onto the boy, and surprisingly it had worked. Tsuna took the man in greater detail, his mouth gaping slightly over the similarity of this man and his beloved friend.

The man caught wind of this and smirked a little, bending down to the boy's level.

"See something you like?" he asked, his voice sounding cynical. A furious blush seemed to engulf Tsuna's face and he immediately shook his head.

"I'm sorry but who are you?" the 16 year old repeated, trying to sound serious over his wimpy stutters.

"Alaude."

"Nice to meet you Alaude," Tsuna then did a short bow that received a barely audible chuckle from that of the man.

"Tenth boss, huh?"

"What?"

The man gave him a puzzled look but then returned to normal.

"Never mind."

"Alright."

An on growing silence spread thick between Tsuna and this _Alaude _in the dream world. And to prove that the silence was getting to Tsuna was the boy's nervous fidgeting with the hem of his night shirt.

"Ano...Alaude, do you know anyone called Hibari?" the boy asked timidly.

The man didn't answer and Tsuna looked down to the floor disappointedly.

"Tsunayoshi."

"Huh?"

_**Stationary**_, a perfect word to explain how Tsuna was right now, as a cool hand brushed down his cheek, a finger brushing gradually over his lips.

Tsuna's eyes flickered over towards the hand's owner. His cheeks flaming up.

"W-What are you doing?"

The man only smiled, warmly, which made Tsuna blush some more.

The blonde moved closer, they're noses nearly touching.

"A-Alaude?"

"**ALAUDE!"**

Tsuna's head snapped towards the new voice, a golden haired man stood not so far away, his arms crossed, his eyes displaying a defiant glare.

"ONI-SAN!" Tsuna squeaked happily, noticing the man that had been in his dreams for ages –his dream big brother- storming towards the other two.

Giotto snatched up Tsuna, his hands wrapping protectively around the petite boy's torso.

"Alaude go back."

The other man's eyes narrowed and he let out a low growl before disappearing into thin air.

The golden haired man calmed down, exhaling slowly and a soft smile gracing his lips.

"Tsunayoshi."

"Oni-san."

Giotto's smile dropped over Tsuna's sudden serious expression.

"Oni-san...I need you to tell me...explain this to me...what are you? Who are you? Who are these other people? And why are you...in my dreams?"

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the late update, i'm crappy at this. Sorry if its sucky, urm the chapters in future will be a bit shorter but probably updated faster.

Depends how I feel. Hope it didn't suck.

My random poll cause i was interested in who you guys wanted with Tsuna?

Reborn=12 votes

Hibari=8 votes

Mukuro=3 votes

Poor Mukuro :'(


End file.
